


Clara's Gone.

by whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, doctor who - Freeform, i don't understand this, wait are the other things tags too?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel/pseuds/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith discovers that his daughter is missing and does all in his power to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how well it turned out, I just wanted to write it and I only had my kindle handy so I hadn't been through word. Sorry about that, please point out any glaringly obvious grammar or spelling mistakes, you are allowed to laugh at how much of an idiot I am.

"Rose!" A panicked voice called out throughout the empty house. John ran through it calling out the name of his wife every few seconds. His panicked, rising and bubbling up inside of him, until it exploded out of him, forcing him to kick over the umbrella stand by the door. Jackie had given it to them, deeming it incredibly useful,rose had called it sweet. John didn't agree with either of them.

As he picked it up, still panicked he saw a piece of paper lying on the floor, quickly he scooped it up and tea it as he ran out the door. "Went to see Lena, next door, big teeth. I'll be back before six, if not assume the called have got me." He would have usually laughed at that. This time he didn't.

Instead he ran I've to next door, trampling both of their garden in the process and ,banging on the door with the palms of his hands,yelled through it "rose!" His voice was growing horse now. It didn't take long for a very alarmed looking Rose to come to the door, closely followed by a terrified looking Lena.

"What is it?" Rose asked quickly her eyes scanning his face for information. "Clara."John said swallowing and trying to calm down. "Clara has gone missing."


	2. chapter 2

Clara

Okay run, run, just keep running. Clara ran down the side of a building, finally stopping behind a big department store. She was panting slightly and carefully turned around to see if they were still following her. No, of course not. She smirked to herself and pulled her long brown hair out of the pony tail she had had it up in. Now to get into Torchwood and to not get caught this time.

She walked around the store and made her way back to The Torchwood Building, smiling as she saw the guard on the door was male. This should be easier, go through the front door not a bathroom window...not the male bathroom window..again... Clara sauntered over to the man and smiled at him, " hi." He nodded at her. " I'm Clara, my dad works here, so could I just come in?" She asked, standing way to close than was comfortable. The man went red and shook his head profusely. "oh come on, I'm hardly going to rob the place." She said flicking her hair back over her shoulder.

Finally he caved and let her in. " Thanks." She called over her shoulder as she walked in, remembering the floor plans she had looked over earlier. Fifth floor, seventh room from the stairs, the one with the TARDIS thingy in. Clara ran up to the room, smiling at the many employees she saw on her way to the room. They seemed to just assume she was allowed there, Clara guessed that once you got passed the `extensive` security you were fine. 

She arrived at the room and punched in the code ,7754, again simple ,all it took was a little time at home hacking into the data-base; Torchwood really needed to be more careful where they put their codes. Inside the room was a circle of mirrors surrounded by more wires that she could count, giggling excitedly she ran over to it and tapped in some codes on the computer before standing in the middle of the mirrors.

" Stars, here I come." She said to herself and closed her eyes as she was engulfed in orange light.


	3. Chapter 3

John Smith  
"Missing? How can she be missing?" Rose asked as John and her walked back to their house. " I don't know! I got a call from the school saying she hadn't turned up." Rose interrupted him with a nervous laugh " she's just bunking that all." She said, still panicked but calmed down slightly now. " No she's not." John said, turning so her held Rose's arms and looked her straight in the eye, " I got a second call from work, apparently they let her in, she said she wanted to see me." 

Rose closed her eyes for a minute then they flew open, looking at John accusingly. " they let her in! for you? Since when do they let people in to torchwood, it took me ages to be allowed into torchwood! That wasn't even to see anyone that was to get back to my home dimension!" She said angrily, trying to mask the panic she was so obviously feeling. " It's fine, it's fine! We'll find her." John said, wrapping his arms around Rose, " I don't care what we have to do, we will get her back." 

Rose nodded and smiled weakly at him, " how far do you think she's gone?" John shook his head, " I don't know, as far as they know she didn't leave the building, but she might have run off. They're checking if anything's missing now. Hopefully she's just wiring up some ship or something, she might not have gone anywhere." He said quickly, his eyes darting around their garden, as if expecting to see his daughter walking out from behind a bush like she might have when she was younger.

When Clara was younger she was a big runner, always running off and hiding somewhere, at first her parents panicked, as of course you would if you had spent as long as they had facing dangerous aliens, but after a while they just laughed and didn't mind if she spent half an hour crouching under a bush giggling at her parents mock attempts to find her. That was until the day when she ran of entirely.

She was around five with brown hair, pulled into one long braid and big brown eyes, she was wearing a red and white dress, for her mother's friends marriage, Mickey's marriage to some girl he had fallen head over heels in love with. Clara was a bridesmaid of course, not that wearing the dress and going to the wedding was what interested her particularly. So of course she ran off, snuck out the back door and took off down the street. She had far better things to do than a boring wedding ceremony.

Now this is a testimony to her intelligence, even as a young child she could deceive her parents well enough for them to notice until they were getting in the car. Then they panicked, both of them agreeing that they hadn't seen her for at least an hour. They found her, down by the park, playing at the swings, how she'd managed to get up into then they weren't quite sure, but then she had always been very persuasive. Clara was safe, but no parent was willing to let her out of their sight for at least a few weeks.

They remembered those days now, despite being sure that finding her wouldn't be that easy this time around.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara looked around herself at the silent London street with bated breath, it was emptier than she expected it to be, and everything seemed to outdated...is this what this universe is like? All Victorian? 

She walked quickly down the street, confused. It's meant to look almost exactly the same...that's how mum told it. Maybe... maybe she'd gone back, but the machine wasn't meant to be able to travel in time. 

She started to run, searching for people, within seconds she found some; a crowd of people ,all in Victorian, leaving a pub.   
" shoot." She said to herself, biting her lip and staring at them. She'd done something terribly wrong...and she had no idea how to fix it. She looked up at the sky, she should have waited...run a few tests.

Clara was nothing if not resilient and soon realized that she just had to deal with the problem and hopefully she'll get out of it. " Geniuses can get out of tight spots." She said to herself, blinking away tears. 

She walked into the pub, painfully aware of how out of place what she was wearing was.   
"hello?" A man behind the bar looked up  
" hello." He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow  
" you want something?"   
" A job would be nice." 

***

Back in 2012 Rose and John were at Jackie's, she was fussing of course,  
" tea? I'll make you all some tea, you take sugar Doctor? I mean John, if course you're John. TEA, Sugar, no? Milk, you've got to take milk?" She babbled on running around the kitchen, John glared at Rose from across the living room, mouthing " do we have to be here?"   
" yes!" Rose mouthed back, laughing slightly.

She stood up, walking over to her mother  
" mum mum,mum stop." Jackie finally put down the many cups she was holding and turned to look at her daughter.  
" we don't need tea." Rose said softly. Jackie sighed and sat down on the sofa.  
" so... Oswin has gone? but How? She can't have...it's you know, everyone knows everyone." She said waving her hands around as she spoke.   
" evidently not." John said, his head in his hands " she's gone! Gone, run off somewhere and now we can't get her back, not this time!" He said, standing up, his voice got louder. 

Rose rolled her eyes and said to him, " John, I've traveled across universes before and that was to find The Doctor or save the world or something, I think I'll be able to do it again. This is for my daughter."   
" but this is different! The universe was collapsing then! Now it's not, Torchwood did checks after Clara went missing, she's gone through but the damage is tiny." The desperation in his voice rising.  
" John, my daughter."


End file.
